


Caring

by AnneRose1213



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, LGBTQ Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneRose1213/pseuds/AnneRose1213
Summary: Juliana is sick. However, high fever and coughing won't stop Valentina from taking care of her "Arco Iris"*some Spanglish included.





	Caring

**Author's Note:**

> One-Shot fluff imagine*

Juliana felt horrible. Her fever was reaching its highest level and the dizziness was making her weak. She'd definitely caught a cold in Valentina's pool the previous day.  
  
"I think you need to take some medicine now Juliana.", Lupita repeated for the third time.  
  
"No me gusta tomar pastillas. I'll just sleep. I'll be fine, really.", the brunette insisted.  
  
"Niña terca.", Lupita shook her head in disbelief, but closed the door and left.  
  
Juliana sighed and rested her head on the pillow. She couldn't sleep obviously. The fever was making her feel terrible.  
She changed positions many times, but she couldn't feel comfortable whatever she tried.  
Finally, she gave up the idea of sleeping.  
She grabbed her phone and started typing.  
  
*Te echo de menos. Tell me something, anything.*  
  
Two minutes later, her phone buzzed.   
  
*What do you want me to tell you?*  
  
Juliana smiled. Even at 1:00 AM, Valentina immediately answered her text without asking why Juliana had woken her up.  
  
*Tell me something to distract me.*  
  
*From what?*  
  
*Looks like i caught a cold or something.*  
  
Juliana's phone started ringing and she picked up with a smile.  
  
"Mi amor? ¿Estás enfermo?", Valentina's concerned voice made Juliana immediately feel better.  
  
"Yes Val. I am sick. But it's nothing serious. Really.", Juliana clarified.  
  
"Are you in pain? Do you have a fever? Did you take any medicine?"  
  
"Val cariño, really i am fine. I am just feeling a little dizzy that's all.", Juliana reassured her girlfriend.  
  
"Do you want me to come over? I know it's past midnight but you texted me and...", Valentina offered.  
  
Juliana bit her lip. She really didn't want to scare her girlfriend, but she also wanted Valentina to come.  
  
"Cariño?", Valentina asked, not sure if Juliana was still listening.  
  
"Sí, okay, but you'll have to enter my room from the left window. Lupe won't be that happy if she finds out that you came over.", Juliana noted.  
  
Valentina giggled-Juliana's favorite sound in the whole world-and agreed.  
  
...  
  
"Val? Is that you?", Juliana asked.  
A dark figure was entering her room from the window.  
  
"Who else could it be mi arco iris?", Valentina whispered and opened her arms.  
  
Juliana jogged across the room and wrapped herself around her girlfriend tightly before remembering that she is sick.  
"Sorry mi amor, I don't want you to get sick.", she pulled away gently, but Valentina pulled her back in her warm embrace.  
  
"I don't care. Quiero abrazarte.", Valentina protested.   
  
Juliana sighed happily in Valentina's arms.  
After a while, both girls pulled back and stared at each other. "I missed you.", Valentina whispered and leaned in for a kiss.   
"Don't even think about it. I don't want you to get sick, I am serious.", Juliana warned.  
  
Valentina giggled and nodded in defeat. "Okay mi arco iris. Whatever you want.", she lovingly kissed her girlfriend's temple and Juliana practically melted.  
  
"Why do you always call me that?", Juliana silently asked, caressing Valentina's cheek.  
  
"Arco Iris? It's because you became the color my life needed after my papi died and everything was grey. I'll never forget that.", Valentina's tone was serious and Juliana felt herself getting emotional. "You're my rainbow Juliana."  
  
The shorter girl couldn't take it anymore. She leaned in and captured her girlfriend's lips in a fierce, loving kiss.  
"You're my rainbow too.", Juliana whispered.  
  
Valentina smiled and lead her girlfriend to the bed. "You need medicine. You're practically falling apart in my arms."  
  
Juliana pouted but didn't protest.  
She lied down and rested her head on Valentina's shoulder, who was preparing the medicine she had brought from home.  
  
"Open up now mi amor."  
Juliana opened her mouth and accepted the medicine.   
  
"You're the only one who managed to convince me to take medicine.", Juliana pouted.  
  
"It's because I am special and you love me.", Valentina smiled.  
  
"That's true."  
  
  



End file.
